


The Ghost of You

by jonesyslug



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choi Boys in a happy family with V & Rika, F/F, F/M, M/M, Yoosung is freaking the fuck out :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesyslug/pseuds/jonesyslug
Summary: Rika's funeral effects everyone massively and Jumin steps up to help his friend.





	1. Chapter 1

V couldn't even sob anymore. The tears had run out long ago, dry sobs racking his body for hours, but now…

He didn't even have the energy for that. He could do nothing but sit, staring at his hands in his lap as his mind numbly repeated she's gone, she's gone, she's gone. 

A hand appeared on his, stiff and unsure, but soft. Warm. It squeezed his own hand gently. 

V raised his head slightly. Jumin was sitting next to him, stoically staring ahead, but rubbing V's hand with his thumb. 

V closed his eyes and put his other hand on top of Jumin's. That small gesture, that bit of contact, it meant more to him than he would ever be able to verbalize. 

The way people had been avoiding him was both a blessing and a curse. 

Today was the day they buried Rika. Today was the day she was committed to the ground, and he didn't want to to hear it, didn't want people bemoaning the loss to him, offering condolences. He was too fragile. They could talk amongst themselves about what a ray of sunshine she was, about how the world was a little darker without her. 

He already knew. He knew too damn well. 

But then there was the stifling loneliness. No one had approached him because he hadn't looked up, he hadn't moved, he'd stayed in the pew, hunched over and mourning loudly, without a care for the reactions of the people around him. 

And then here was Jumin. Striking the perfect balance somehow. V supposed it was because they'd known each other so long. He'd never said anything beautiful and flowery to Jumin about the connection of souls, the way he always had to Rika, but right now he could feel it. He could feel the bond hanging in the air between them. He could feel the energy nurturing him, just a bit. Reaching him the way no one has since Rika had gone. 

V finally lifted his head to see who was attending. Most people were on their way out now, service long over, coffin in the ground, but… 

He could see Yoosung, sitting by the grave, which had not yet been filled. He could see him weeping above it, could see his mouth moving as he spoke to the coffin. 

V looked away. It was too much. It was too much to see him with his whole body shaking, his fist clenched. He remembered something he overhead Saeyong say… 

“If Yoosung ever believed in God, he doesn't anymore.” 

A flash of red appeared in his line of vision. Saeyong and Saeran stood, looking at Jumin and V, not knowing what to say. Saeran blinked as he stared at their hands. He'd never thought of Jumin as the type to comfort someone. Jumin looked up at the boys. 

“I think it would be best if the three of you stayed with me.” He said, in his usual cool, unemotional tone. 

V shook his head. “Jumin-” 

He turned to look at V. 

“There will be someone there to cook and clean and keep things in order, you wouldn't have to worry about anything.” 

V still looked unsure, hesitant, like an excuse was forming behind his lips. 

Jumin's voice grew softer. “Jihyun… please.” 

V let out a small sigh. “Thank you, Jumin.” He took his hands away from Jumin's contact and put them in his coat pockets. 

Jumin nodded and stood, then motioned to the twins. 

“Come on, let's take you home to pack.” 

They started to walk towards Jumin's car, but V stayed where he was a moment. He looked back up at Yoosung. If they left, he'd be the only one there. 

He walked over carefully. Yoosung was still talking a mile a minute, completely unintelligible through the whispers and the tears. 

“Y-Yoosung.” V said, when he got close enough. Yoosung practical jumped out of his skin as he turned, looking embarrassed and terrified. 

V put his hand on Yoosung's shoulder. Yoosung gave him a confused look, his dark hair obscuring his eyes. 

“She loved you, Yoosung. She really treasured you.” V said, managing to push the words past the lump in his throat. 

Yoosung's eyebrows knit together and he gave V an incredulous before slapping his hand away and pushing him back. 

“I know that!” He screamed, his face turning more red, tears somehow falling faster. “I know that! I'm her family! She's my family, V! You took her away from me!” 

V backed away slowly, mind reeling. He didn't know how to react. His mind couldn't even process the words. 

“If you had told me she was sick I could have helped!” Yoosung screamed, dissolving into violent sobs. He collapsed to his knees. “She was always helping everyone, so why didn't you help her? Why wouldn't you let anyone help her?” 

V felt a hand on his shoulder. He hadn't heard Jumin walk up over the sound of Yoosung screaming. 

“Yoosung.” Jumin said in an even and commanding voice. “This is not the time or the place. Please go home and rest. I called you a car.” 

He pulled V away, and that was the end of that, as far as Jumin was concerned. 

Jumin pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed at V's face, drying tears he didn't know he had. Then Jumin paused, and out the handkerchief into V's hand. 

“Forgive me for that.” He muttered. “You're perfectly capable of using a tissue. I don't know where my mind has gone.” He said, exhaustion evident in his voice. 

“Thank you, Jumin.” 

“You're welcome, Jihyun.” He said, opening the car door for V.


	2. Chapter 2

When they get to Jumin's house, Saeyoung stares around in awe, with a big grin on his face. Saeran stands behind him, looking down at his feet. He barely spoke before, but since Rika's death, he'd only spoken to Saeyoung. 

 

V, familiar with the house, motions for the boys to take a seat and get comfortable. Saeran whispers something to Saeyoung. 

 

“Saeran says he's tired. Is there a place he can sleep?” 

 

Jumin nods. “Down that hallway, there are a few guest rooms, take your pick.” 

 

Saeran nods, and pulls Saeyong behind him. 

 

“I'll be back soon, guys.” He says, to V and Jumin. 

 

V hasn't taken off his coat or gloves. He just sits, staring. 

 

Jumin uncorks a bottle of wine and brings V a glass. 

 

“Thank you.” He says mechanically. 

 

“You can stay here as long as you need. I know that's worrying you.” 

 

They had been living in an apartment Rika's parents paid for, and they'd told him to leave the moment she died. Like Yoosung, they held very strong negative feelings towards him, now. They'd offered to keep the Choi twins in their large home - an offer V had encouraged them to take- but Saeyoung said he'd rather meet Rika in the sky than leave V, Saeran had nodded along, and that had been it. 

 

“I don't really know if I should be drinking.” V said, hesitantly. 

 

“One glass will calm the nerves. We won't be drinking more than that.” 

 

V nodded and gingerly took a small sip. 

 

Jumin looked down into his glass. “I won't be able to be around much.” He said, sounding apologetic. 

 

“I understand. You have a lot of responsibility.” 

 

“I trust that when I'm not here, you and the twins will take care of each other. As much as you need to, that is. There is a cook and a cleaning staff, so you won't need for much. And I can hire a therapist if you-” 

 

“That's alright, Jumin.” 

 

Jumin looked at V like he had more to say. Instead he nodded. 

 

He paused and looked around the room. Usually Elizabeth the 3rd would be curled up in his lap by now. 

 

Saeyoung appeared from the hallway. 

 

“Saeran's asleep.” He said, quietly. “I usually have to hold his hand lately until, but, your cat really likes him, Jumin. I think she helped him fall asleep faster.” 

 

He crossed his arms and pouted jokingly as he sat next to V. “She wouldn't let me pet her though.” 

 

“Good, you're too rough with her.” 

 

He tapped his finger on his glass for a moment. 

 

“Are you jealous?” Saeyoung asked in a sing-song voice. 

 

“If Elizabeth trusts Saeran then so do I.” 

 

“You didn't really answer my question, Chairman. But I'll let it slide.” 

 

He looked over at the glass in V's hand. “Is that wine? You're drinking?” 

 

“Not much.” V assured, putting a hand on Saeyoung's shoulder. He put the glass down and gave Jumin a little look. 

 

_ I told you I shouldn't be drinking.  _

 

Jumin ignored it and finished his wine. 

 

“Saeyoung, are you going to share a room with your brother? Do you need extra pillows and blankets?” Jumin asked. 

 

“Yeah, I think that's probably a good idea. I think he… he's just taking it really hard.” 

 

Saeyoung hadn't seen him cry this much in a long time. It knotted up his stomach, and he wasn't going to leave him to cry alone. 

 

“Which room did he pick?” Jumin asked. 

 

Saeyoung shrugged. “It's all black and white and the bed is huge.”

 

Jumin nodded. That didn't actually give him much of an answer, as that fairly described all the guest rooms, but at least he knew they were all going to be comfortable. 

 

“You can take the room next to theirs if you'd like, V.” 

 

V nodded. Saeyoung was putting on a good face but he knew it was a mess underneath that. He knew he was trying to be strong for Saeran. V would be strong for all of them. 

 

“I think I should get some rest too.” V said, standing. “Thank you again, Jumin.” 

 

Jumin nodded. “Don't mention it, Jihyun.” 

 

V walked away to find his room and Saeyoung sat there, staring at Jumin. 

 

“Something on your mind?” Jumin asked. 

 

Saeyoung shrugged. “Sure. But not much worth talking about.” 

 

Jumin nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment. Saeyoung staring at him was slightly off putting and he was just starting to feel warm from the wine. He wanted to enjoy it. 

 

“Don't drink too much, Mr. Chairman.” Saeyoung said quietly. When Jumin opened his eyes, Saeyoung was on the other side of the room, standing in front of the shelf and holding a book. He gave a little wave and slunk off down the hall back to his room. 

 

Jumin felt a strange discomfort when he was finally alone. He felt antsy without Elizabeth beside him. He'd been wandering around ever since Rika died and there hadn't been a single right moment to cry until now. He set his empty glass down and closed his eyes as he felt hot tears fall down his face. 

 

He wallowed in it only for a moment. He allowed himself only a handful of sobs before he shook himself back into his normal demeanor. He decided he needed some rest too. 

 

He walked down the hall. V's door was open. He was asleep and looking peaceful. Jumin stood at the door for a moment. His thoughts were coming in jumbled but as he finally tore himself away and walked to his room all he could remember was a little pulling desire to hold him

**Author's Note:**

> "when there's nothing left to burn, you have to set yourself on fire."
> 
> "Live through this and you won't look back" - Your Ex- Lover is Dead - Stars


End file.
